John Pyper-Ferguson
John Pyper-Ferguson (1964 - ) Film Deaths *''Bird on a Wire (1990)'' [Jamie]: Shot in the chest/torso and stomach by David Carradine as he and Mel Gibson struggle with David over a handgun (seen in flashback as Mel recounts what had happened to John). *''The Road Killers (1994)'' [Hauser]: Shot in the head by his own brother (Craig Sheffer). We only the shooting from a distance, with his body then seen lying on the road as Craig drives off. *''Drive ''(1997) [Vic Madison]: Killed in an explosion after he is blown up with his own grenades by Mark Dacascos and Kadeem Hardison. *''McHale's Navy ''(1997) [Interrupting Henchman]: Killed by Tim Curry (played for comic affect). *''Cabin Pressure ''(2001) [Gabriel Wingfield]: Shot to death by Craig Sheffer whilst they’re struggling over a gun. *''Wolves (2014)'' [Wild Joe]: Killed in an explosion when Lucas Till throws a lit cigarette next to a shotgun shell loaded with fertilizer. TV Deaths *[[Highlander: The Series (1992 series)|''Highlander: The Series: Courage'' (1994)]] [Brian Cullen]: Decapitated by Adrian Paul in a sword ight. There is also an earlier scene where he is killed when he crashes his car into a bus, but, being an Immortal, he later comes back to life. *''The X-Files: F. Emasculata (1995)'' [Paul]: Shot in the face/side of the head by a sniper whilst he’s talking to David Duchovny on a bus (after being contaminated by the contagion). *''24: Day 3: 5:00 PM- 6:00 PM (2003)'' [Prison Inmate on a Riot]: Shot to death by James Badge Dale and the SWAT Team. *''Cold Case: Bad Reputation (2008)'' [Pete Doyle]: Shot to death by Gordon Clapp. His body is shown at the beginning of the episode, and in a flashback when Joe Nieves recounts discovering the body. His severed hand (which Joe had cut off and used to sell fingerprints) is also seen at the site of Joe's arrest. John's murder is later depicted in another flashback. He later appears as a ghost/figment of the imagination to his son (Paul Wesley), who flashes back his younger self (Gregory Mikurak), at the end of the episode when his murder is solved. *''Fear Itself: Skin & Bones (2008)'' [Rowdy Edlund]: Hacked to death by Molly Hagan with a meat cleaver by orders of Doug Jones. *''Flashpoint: The Farm (2009)'' [Charles Stewart]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head, after police thwart his mass suicide on the cult, while his son (Matthew Knight) looks on in horror. *''Hannah's Law'' (2012; TV movie) [Frank McMurphy]: Shot in the chest by Greyston Holt. *''Once Upon a Time: Welcome to Storybrooke (2013)'' [Kurt Flynn]: Killed (off-screen) by Lana Parrilla. His body is later discovered by his son (Ethan Embry) a few episodes later. *''American Horror Story: Roanoke: Chapter 3 (2016)'' [John White]: Hacked in the back of the head with a meat cleaver by his wife (Kathy Bates) as their son (Wes Bentley) and several others look on in shock. *''The Last Ship: Don't Look Back (2016)'' [Tex Nolan]: Mortally wounded by a gunshot to the chest during a confrontation with Elisabeth Röhm and her guards. He dies talking to Eric Dane. *''The Blacklist: Kuwait (2019)'' Hutton/''Simoon'': Shot to death by James Spader while John tried to kill Harry Lennix. Gallery Category:Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Australian actors and actresses Category:1964 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by infection Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Metafictional death scenes Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:People who died in the The X-Filesverse Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Fantasy Stars Category:People who died in a The X-Files series Category:Comedy Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Slasher Stars Category:People who died in a Chris Carter film or TV series Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:The X-Files cast members Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:American Horror Story Cast Members Category:Death scenes by cleaver Category:Castle Cast Members Category:24 cast members Category:Grimm cast members Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:Actors who died in John Badham Movies Category:Cold Case Cast Members Category:People who died in a Cold Case series Category:Smallville Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Deran Sarafian Movies Category:Deaths in 24 Category:Bones Cast Members Category:The Closer Cast Members Category:ER cast members Category:People who died in a Highlander film Category:The Blacklist Cast Members Category:Deaths in The Blacklist Category:Characters Killed by Raymond Reddington in The Blacklist